The Most Powerful
by The Miser
Summary: Cell has become the most powerful being in the underworld and he retains this until a certain Legendary Super Saiyan comes along.


The air was sour, sick, and smelt of gore. Anyone who had been around the horrid place had gotten used to the awful smell the blood fountain gave off. It had become a grizzly place that the spirits had come to recognize as a place of relaxation.

It wasn't supposed to be relaxing though. The fountain had been meant to instill a sense of fear and guilt into the damned souls that inhabited the terrain. For eons this realm had been a place of torture and despair. Now it had become a paradise for the black hearted. Long years had passed since an ogre held authority in this world. Their power was no longer sufficient enough to maintain order in this realm.

The lack of control over the realm was insulting for the Kai to think about. It was a daunting fact that a place of eternal torture had become a playground to the evil souls. The savior of the universe was partially to blame for this embarrassing shift in power. He defeated more powerful foes at every turn and they all ended up here.

Every day someone new would show up here and normally the soul would be easily manageable, but every now and then a soul showed up that the ogres couldn't control. This all started when the Saiyan general Nappa arrived. He gave the ogres their first real challenge. Nappa was even able to defeat King Yemma, but the ogres were able to swarm the large warrior and subdue him. The power gap between the ogres and the bad souls became a true problem with the Ginyu Force's arrival. All King Yemma could do was to send the flamboyant fighting force directly to the accursed realm where the evil dead had taken over.

Over time King Yemma got used to the lack of control he had. In response to the overwhelming power that a few of the newest arrivals to the afterlife King Yemma decided to send any evil soul to the world of death, a realm he no longer controlled. This system proved to work for King Yemma so he pushed any thought of the realm of damned out of his mind.

The two most powerful beings in the dead landscape had both had a heavy blow done to their previously unprecedented pride by their defeat. Both warriors were defeated by a young boy. Of the two powerful fighters; the bio-android Cell to the loss more personally.

He was supposed to be perfect! PERFECT! Yet he was defeated by a teenaged half-Saiyan. All Cell would do was complain with a constant rage about his defeat. Even after seven years he still complained about the loss. If anyone tried to shut Cell up then he would just give them a sharp punch to the gut and then throw them into the blood fountain. Not even the great mind that had created Cell could shut the spiteful bio-android up. Everyone in Hell knew that only the other powerful fighter could shut Cell up, but they all knew that it was worthless to try and convince him to talk. He was weak.

The space pirate Bojack was a disgrace to his power level. He had an amazing power and an impressive past. Even though no one liked Bojack, they all recognized that he was powerful enough to scare the Kais into locking him away. That was worthy of respect. That respect was taken away immediately by his cowardice and weak conscience. He may be able to fight toe to toe with Cell, but the pirate could be out talked by a mute. Not even his old team cared for him anymore; not even his once lover Zangya. Bojack had killed her in an attempt to save his own miserable life. The space pirate was left without guts, friends, or his pride. As much as the residents of Hell wanted Bojack to stand up to Cell and shut him up, there was one dead soul that they wish would just shut up.

Much to the ire of the once great space lords King Cold, Cooler, and most of all Frieza, the soul that wouldn't shut up was a Saiyan. He wore the strangest of armor and had many scars. No one cared for him. Not even his fellow Saiyans. All this Saiyan would do was talk of how Cell's power was insignificant to what had killed the Saiyan.

Cell had many times forcefully shut the loud Saiyan up, but he knew that he couldn't kill him. It wasn't that Cell _couldn't_ kill the wretch; it was that Cell didn't want to draw that much attention. After a being has died it becomes a soul. This soul can be killed and that would erase the being from existence, but in Otherworld it was a high price to pay.

To end a creature's existence would earn killer the ire of the Supreme Kai. There were many rumors of the all powerful being that was said to be stronger than even Cell. Personally Cell didn't believe in the Supreme Kai, but he knew he had to be careful just in case he was wrong. So for seven years the Saiyan annoyed Cell and the inhabitants of Hell to no end.

The Saiyan was getting much rage from the royal family of King Cold. His statements about a Super Saiyan that had limitless power had offended Frieza. Since Frieza was King Cold's favorite son he would humor him by supporting his son's anger. Cooler was forced to follow his father's orders, but even he had been annoyed by the damned Saiyan. Unknown to anyone in Hell, the day for them to meet the creature that the Saiyan spoke of was nearly here.

Souls were peacefully enjoying their time in Hell. A meadow of dead grass had become their playground. Suddenly a new soul arrived in the meadow. Other souls greeted it casually, but they were met with a stoic face of endless pain.

The soul's eye looked across the meadow and watched the others for a second. For some reason it could not remember where he was or why he was there. Then it hit the massive soul.

He had been living his long time desire to maim and torture his childhood tormentor. He took his time and the spiky haired tormenter got the best of the man. Determined not to die on the dying planet like his father, then he grabbed a space ship and flew quickly to a destination that the ship had already programmed into the computer. His thoughts were of nothing else other than that damned spiky haired man. He would have his revenge on that fool. He would destroy everything that man held dear.

The next thing he could remember was fighting multiple versions of that damn man. There was a small one and a tall one. He couldn't tell them apart! He called them by the name of the man he saw when he looked at them.

Suddenly there were three of them! THREE! It drove the massive man further into insanity. The three warriors blasted him into a star and the man died screaming with all his hate, "KAKAROT!!!!"

The soul awakened from the memory with a roar. All of the souls made a break for it out of fear. The man raised his power level as high as it would go and his muscles swelled. "KAKAROT!!!" The name ringed throughout Hell with every soul hearing it. The massive man's hair turned gold and his pupils shrank to dots.

Cell noticed the power level immediately and flew to it. He was astounded by what he saw. It was a tall, muscular Saiyan. He was holding his head in-between his hands in pain. Suddenly the Saiyan wrenched his back into an arc and screamed to the sky, "Ka-Ka-Kaka-KAKAROT!!!"

Cell spoke quietly to himself, "Isn't Kakarot the name Vegeta calls Goku?" Cell spoke without looking at the Saiyan who had heard him. When Cell looked up he saw that the Saiyan was looking at him. "What? Do you want to fight? Then prepare yourself!" Cell cupped his hands at his sides and began to gather energy to his hands, "Kamehame-"

The Saiyan saw the beam charging and he was reminded of when his rival had used the attack against him on that planet his father used as a trap. "Kakarot…" Slowly Cell's insect-like body changed and he became a tall man his black spiky hair. He was wearing an orange gi and he had that damned smile on his face. With this the massive Saiyan exploded, "KAKAROT!!!!"

The explosion nearly knocked Cell down and he had to stop his attack due to the intensity of the energy being put forth. Suddenly all of the energy stopped flowing outward and there was a behemoth of a man standing where the Saiyan from before had been. "Kakarot…KAKAROT…KAKAROT…KAKAROT…**KAKAROT**!!!!"

Standing near Cell was the annoying Saiyan who Cell hated so. "Yes! Kill him Broly! Do it! Make this our domain!"

Broly looked at the two who stood before him. They were both Kakarot! Broly opened his mouth to scream further, but only a loud crackling, ripping noise was heard and blood flew from Broly's throat as his vocal cords were torn to shreds by his hatred. A ball of green ki formed in Broly's hand and he threw it and the Kakarots, both of whom tried to fly away. Neither made it. Broly opened his mouth again to scream. First there were squirts of blood from his throat, then there was horrid, blood curdling laughter erupting. This disgusting noise was followed by a nearly muffled roar that even the Supreme Kai could hear, "KAKAROT!!!!!"

Without a falter in his steps, Broly charge at the residents of Hell. He would make this world his and he lure Kakarot down here. Then Broly would show Kakarot just what Hell truly was and how bad torture can get!


End file.
